The present invention relates to an improved coaxial cable connector, and more particularly to a coaxial cable connector including a main body, a rod-like contact member and two insulating members fitted with the contact member. The insulating member is composed of an insulating sleeve, a resilient member and an insulating cap. When the cable conductor is inserted into the contact portions of the contact member through the opening, the stretching ability of the cable conductor is limited by the resilient member and an extra resilient compressing force is exerted on the contact surface so as to be applicable to coaxial cables with different specifications (.phi. 0.5 mm to .phi. 1.2 mm) and reduce return loss.
In the conventional cable television systems (CATV), subscription television systems (STV) and master antenna television systems (MATV), the coaxial cable is used to transmit signals. At present, the used frequency is required to be higher and higher. The frequency has been increased from 550 MHz to 1000 MHz or higher. Therefore, the quality of the coaxial cable will directly affect the quality of the visual signal. Especially, as shown in FIG. 1, the currently commercially available coaxial cable connector 60 includes an inner plat contact plate 61, so that when the cable core is inserted thereinto, the cable conductor only contacts with the contact plate 61 at an upper and a lower points. Such contacting effect is poor and the tested return loss is greater. Therefore, such connector is not suitable for high frequency requirement and the quality thereof cannot be actually controlled.
For solving the above problems, a circular pin structure is designed according to impedance matching formula as follows: ##EQU1## wherein: Z.sub.o =impedance matching,
=dielectric constant of material, PA1 D=diameter of large circle and PA1 d =diameter of small circle.
Therefore, it is known from the formula that a circle is the best impedance matching. Because the impedance matching of the flat contact plate cannot be calculated and in the CATV, the main line and branch line use different coaxial cables (such as Nos. RG59, RG6, etc.), it is necessary to provide an improved coaxial cable connector to solve the problems of impedance matching in high frequency and the mutuality of different cables. Also, a coaxial cable connector with good contacting effect and little return loss is required.